A Charmed Slayer
by gothraven2
Summary: Buffy is just getting the hang of everything after returning from her summer with her dad in L.A. to descover everything is not what her parents told her. She is not really a Summers, but a Halliwell
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters they belong to their creators, which is definitely not I.

This is my first attempt at fan fic writing so let me know how they are, and if there is anything I can do to make it better.

Vampirelover19

This is a crossover is of Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

These are the characters:

Buffy Summers – Parker Elizabeth Halliwell/ lost halliwell witch

Piper & Phoebe Halliwell – Buffy's real family- sisters

Joyce Summers- Buffy's adopted mother

Leo- Piper's husband

Cole- Phoebe's husband

And everyone else is as they are in their shows.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Buffy or Charmed.

Buffy's P.O.V.

I wake up or I think I wake up to what I now know as a slayer dream. Everything is so cloudy, but not the can't see kind of cloudy, but heavenly kind of cloudy to see some people in white robes with gold designs, behind them I see two women standing there looking at me. They look so familiar like they were my sisters. They look like me in many ways. I call out to them asking them who they all were. They told me that, the ones who are in the robes are The Elders. Then I asked who the two women were and they told me that I would find out in my own time, but to always remember that, "The Power of Three will set you free." I try to ask them more but they send out this light to the front of my chest over my heart and they told me that my answers lie with the symbol of the Charmed Ones, and everything will unveil itself by the end of the week. Before I could say or do anything else they waved me off, and then I feel like I'm falling then I hit back into my body.

" Oh no!" I look over to my alarm clock to see it was only 3:00 am, so I get up and throw on a pair of dark wash jean and a black tube top. I grab my jacket, and my slayer bag and sneak out of my window. I head to the cemetery closes to my house to start my patrol.

A little while later at the last cemetery I was just sitting on a random tombstone, just starring at the stars trying to figure out my dream. I was so lost in thought I forgot where I was. So when I felt a hand on my shoulder that was bare after I long since took it off, my "slayer instincts" kicked in. I flipped the person to see Angel flat on his back. " Oh my god Angel I'm _soooo_ sorry I didn't know you were there!" I told him my hands flying to cover my mouth as I was trying not to laugh at the situation at hand. "I can see that, and by the way OW!" Angel said while lifting himself of the ground. At that I let a giggle slip out. He turns to glare at me but I give him a look that makes him crack.

" Come here Buffy." He told me while his arms were stretched out waiting for me to come to him. I quickly go over to his awaiting arms. He envelopes me in his strong-arms in a comforting and protective way. " So what has you out here, I thought Giles relived you of duty for the night so you could rest?" Angel said while trying to look down at me. "Yah but I had a slayer dream that really shook me. "What was it about, any big bad we should be on the lookout for?" "No actually it was some weird people in white robes with gold designs. They called themselves The Elders, that I know for certain." We are defiantly going to want to check in with Giles. " But that isn't what shook me Angel." " Then what did?" " There were two women that looked oddly familiar like they were my sisters. And I try asking who they were and The Elders told me that I would find out in my own time. But to always remember, 'The Power of Three will set you free.' Then they send this white light to my left breast right over my heart and said that my answer lies with the symbol of the Charmed Ones. "Well it's Friday so we will most likely find out tomorrow so we will need to check in with Giles. For now all we can do is wait, I finished patrolling so no more vamps rising tonight so we can head over to my apartment if you like and call Giles and assemble a Scooby meeting with the gang. " But what to do to pass the time?" I say playfully. "I think we'll think of something to occupy out time." Angel says


End file.
